


【礼尊】和新婚妻子一起洗澡

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 一起洗泡泡浴啊, 周↑防↓美↑琴↓, 周防性转, 新婚夫妇, 都是夫妻了有什么好害羞的宗像上啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】和新婚妻子一起洗澡

有种快要窒息的感觉，宗像从睡梦中挣扎着醒来发现一个睡相有点糟糕的女人衣衫凌乱着在自己身上蹭，胸前巨大的两个脂肪块简直要把自己整个脸都要吸进去了。  
真是要命！  
宗像礼司慌忙推开女人掀开被子，还好，底裤还在。稍微松了口气，看了眼身旁还在睡梦中的红发女人这才想起来，他已经结婚了。  
大概是单身久了对于结婚没什么概念的那类人吧，几乎全身心都在工作中，偶尔也会有看书或者拼图之类的兴趣，对于找女朋友一事从来没有想过，更别提结婚了。  
新婚妻子是父母为他相中的，前几天刚刚举行的婚礼，他的漂亮妻子红色的长发盘起露出蜜色的脖子。宗像家比较传统，新婚妻子穿了一身白无垢，低垂着眸长长的睫毛投下一片小小的阴影。  
很美。宗像这样想。  
父母说起两人小时候曾经见过一面，只是宗像第一眼实在没有认出来，毕竟变化太大了，他的妻子小时候就像个男孩子一样，留着短发，和那些调皮捣蛋的孩子们一起踢球。  
婚礼当天，妻子的娘家人草薙出云哭得很凶，鼻涕眼泪都没擦直接揪住宗像的结婚礼服——宗像微微皱眉但也不好发作——苦口婆心地告诉他：“臭小子！你可要好好照顾我家美琴！”  
然后就这样，在自家人和妻子娘家人以及朋友们的吵闹中，宗像和他的妻子周防美琴交换了戒指，婚礼结束。  
真没什么实感。宗像扶额。  
新婚之夜也没什么愉快经历，应付了一天的客人，宗像觉得自己现在随时都会倒下，周防美琴则是随意地把穿了一天的白无垢扯开扔在一旁，三两下把别在头上的发饰摘下来，一头红发微微松散开来，动作之豪迈让宗像礼司大开眼界。  
两个人都很累，并没有什么一夜春宵，宗像怀疑那些向往新婚之夜的人应该从来没有结过婚。  
单身二十四年突然一下子成为了丈夫，宗像至今还有些不习惯。今天是周天，就让她睡吧。把对方环在自己腰间的手拿开起身去浴室冲澡，周防因为他的动作醒了。揉了揉还惺忪的睡眼，肩上的细小吊带松松垮垮地漂亮的乳沟就这么暴露在空气中。  
“宗——像——”一边打着呵欠周防一边往浴室走去，听到水声直接打开门看到猝不及防且显得有些尴尬的宗像的裸体。  
宗像的面部肌肉有些僵硬，他不知道该做出什么表情来面对他的妻子，尽管是夫妻关系，尴尬的气氛却丝毫没有因为这个而消散。  
“哼……”周防美琴打量了眼宗像的身材冷笑两声。  
怎么感觉被嘲笑了？  
新婚妻子很干脆地脱掉本就只是堪堪挂在身上已经无法起到遮蔽作用的布料光裸着身子站在宗像面前。  
宗像立刻红了脸拿手挡住眼睛，却又诚实地透过指缝窥探。  
周防美琴的身材丰满又性感，胸前的一对胸部形状又美又柔软，恐怕自己一只手完全握不过来吧。这样想着宗像脸上的温度又上升了一些。  
“挡着干什么？”周防有些不解。“你洗好了没有？”  
宗像强行镇定下来拿过架子上的毛巾意欲走出去：“洗好了……我出去了……”  
“等等。”周防拽住他。“难得，一起洗啊。”鎏金色的眼睛里荡漾着暧昧。  
浴缸里放好了洗澡水，两个人都泡了进去，水哗啦一下子漫出去好多，宗像有些尴尬趴在边沿背对着周防，而周防看出他在害羞身子贴过去，丰满的胸部直接贴上宗像的后背。  
后背紧贴着的柔软脂肪块似乎有着巨大的魔力，宗像无论如何都无法忽视这神奇的触感，甚至还想伸手揉一揉。  
“……还请您那不知廉耻的胸部不要太靠近我……”  
周防坏笑着凑到宗像耳边呵气：“怎么了？我都在你面前脱光了你还无动于衷？我就这么没有魅力吗？”  
怎么可能没有魅力，宗像下身现在可是超级精神，但是碍着面子又不好说什么，只好拿过毛巾围住下身：“我去拿下东西。”  
宗像拿来了发泡剂倒进浴缸里，稍微搅动几下很快水面就冒出一堆乳白色的泡沫，有了泡沫的遮挡周防那情色的身体也就看不太清楚了，心里稍微可以松一口气了。  
“唉~”周防两手捧起一些泡沫。“还挺不错的。”  
宗像再次泡进水里，周防又凑过来坐到对方怀里，周防的头发轻轻绾起露出蜜色的脖颈，身上似乎有着好闻的味道，宗像忍不住环住了她的腰，怎么说也已经结婚了，这种程度应该是可以的吧。  
周防轻靠着宗像的胸膛：“宗像，你知不知道女人胸太大泡澡的时候会浮起来啊？”  
“嗯？”宗像莫名其妙。“没听说过。”  
“那你现在可以看到了。”说着周防拨开一些泡沫让宗像看清楚自己丰满的胸部。宗像立刻把泡沫聚拢过来挡住：“我知道了，请不要玩了。”  
周防抓住他的手放到自己胸上：“宗像，想摸吗？”  
手间传来的柔软触感让人不禁想深陷其中，宗像像是被电了一样手本能地揉弄着周防的胸部，大脑却一片空白。  
“嗯……”宗像的力道有些大，周防被他弄疼了。“你轻点……”  
好棒的手感，宗像简直不想放开两只手一起揉捏着周防的胸，手法生涩但是周防很是舒服，从口中漏出一两声细微的低吟鼓励宗像继续。  
“周防……”宗像感觉自己快要忍不了了，属于自己的人就这样光裸着坐在自己怀里还时不时诱惑着自己。  
周防转头吻上宗像的嘴唇，眼底里又是暧昧又是情欲：“吻我，宗像。”  
周防的嘴唇是柔软的，口腔里是温热的，二人的舌头相互交缠在一起，耳边传来的吮吸啃咬的声音在浴室里被无限放大，淫靡且让人心跳加速。周防的软舌轻巧灵活地在宗像嘴里游走，宗像伸手扣住对方脑后让对方的身体贴近自己，一边咬着对方的舌头一边吸吮，浴室里本就因为热水和雾气显得很温暖，此刻更是热得人脸上都红得发透。  
周防渐渐发出细小的呻吟声，宗像吻得她很舒服，可是这样背对着坐在对方怀里实在很被动，周防想要调整姿势却又被他抱着动不了。  
宗像恋恋不舍地从妻子的唇上移开，睁开微微迷蒙的紫罗兰色的眼睛，映入眼帘的是周防绯红的脸，被吻得有些肿的嘴微微张着，艳红的软舌似乎还没有满足一般仍然露在外面诱惑着自己再去品尝它的味道。  
周防一对胸脯似乎感觉到了闷热，起伏地有些厉害。  
宗像怜爱地伸手摸上周防的脸颊，他知道自己的妻子很美，然而现在这样的美艳也是第一次见到。平日里毫无常识总是无意识散发着诱人的荷尔蒙，此刻就这样软软糯糯地躺在他怀里。宗像有些庆幸父母帮他相中的是周防美琴了，虽然仍然不知道自己父母到底相中了她哪里。  
尴尬的气氛蔓延开来，宗像下身虽然已经精神地不得了了，可是在浴室还是有些不方便，强压下欲火拿起旁边架子上的浴花：“要我帮你擦背吗？”  
周防似乎有些意外宗像的反应，不过还是听话地点了点头。  
背部线条也很优美，宗像拿着浴花把细腻的泡沫涂抹在周防背上，看着她抱着手臂垂着头把蜜色的后颈和背全都展示给自己，且乳白泡沫的点缀显得更加情色。只不过是泡澡，宗像明知如此还是忍不住两手带着些奇怪的想法抚上去。  
有着一层薄茧的手抚触着周防美琴光裸的背，随着自己的心一只手就这么轻柔地沿着脊柱滑了上去，另一只则是沿着大腿根部轻轻浅浅地试探着摸到私密处。  
周防刚刚还意外宗像的克制，现在看到对方大着胆子摸了过来也就整个人靠在他怀里：“我已经是你的了，你还小心翼翼什么？”  
这句话鼓励了宗像，手指轻柔地探入周防的阴部，原本抚摸背部的手现在转去揉捏丰满的胸，指腹揉捻着乳首。  
身体里有异物进入带来些胀痛感，然而从乳首传来的酥麻感又让她软了腰，突然身体一颤脸上泛起红晕像是每一个初经情事的女孩子一样羞涩地抬手挡住自己的脸。  
“怎么了？”宗像以为自己弄疼她了。  
周防身体始终微微颤抖着，说出口的话也染上了媚态：“水……水进到里面了，有些不舒服……”  
温热的洗澡水随着宗像手指开拓着周防的花穴挤进甬道里，周防感到不舒服却又无可奈何。宗像并没有停下来的意思，他有些新奇，见过魅惑人的周防，见过强势的周防，却没见过此刻就像小女生一样又羞耻又兴奋还由着自己挑逗她的周防。  
扳过周防的脸吻上那张喘息的唇再次勾缠起对方嘴里柔软的舌。周防的注意力转到和宗像的唇舌交缠中，身体渐渐放松了下来，宗像在私密处扩张的手再次探入一根手指，拇指则刚巧落在阴蒂处轻柔地抚触着。  
身上最敏感的部位被对方这样揉弄着，周防身体里一阵阵的酥麻，鎏金色的眼瞳里浸润着情欲：“宗像……进来……”  
宗像抽出手意欲起身：“我去戴套……”  
“不用……”周防拉住他。“就这样……进来……”  
望着周防水润的眼眸，宗像调整好位置掐住周防纤细的腰抬起然后自己的粗大对准穴口让她慢慢坐下来。  
阴部分泌出来的液体起到了润滑作用，再加上泡在浴缸里痛感减轻了很多，柱身还算顺利地挤入紧致的甬道内。  
周防仍旧背对着宗像，两手紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，两条腿不停地打颤。宗像从背后环抱住她，一边揉捏她丰满的胸一边轻柔地吻着她的肩颈处。这样的体位只能周防自己挪动自己的身子来获得快感，她两腿支撑着身体，手臂用力带动上半身动作，宗像的粗大在体内进进出出，每次坐下都会顶至深处传来浪潮般的快感。  
“好胀……好大……”周防的语调带了哭腔，宗像一边安抚一边鼓励她：“周防，你做的很好。”  
激烈的动作把浴缸里的水搅动地不断往外溢出，哗啦的水声回荡在浴室里就像是海浪翻滚最终拍打在岸上，细腻的乳白泡沫粘在蜜色的肌肤上，水量减少这样交合处便看得更加清晰，周防只觉得羞耻，全然没有了刚才诱惑人时的余裕。  
宗像则是顺着自己的本能轻咬着周防的耳轮，轻笑着看到对方红透的脸向对方耳蜗深处吹入自己低沉磁性的声音，周防被他咬着耳垂，耳内传来一股酥麻，像是细小的火花点燃起自己全身的神经，只想就这样深陷永远沉浸在宗像带来的这份快感之中。  
“宗……宗像……”周防探出舌想要接吻，宗像意会立刻吻了上去。  
“宗像……要……要去……”  
“嗯……一起……”宗像抱紧怀里的人吮吸着对方嘴里的甘甜。  
随着周防突然拔高音调的一声呻吟，身子紧绷起优美的弧度不可抑制地颤抖起来，随后整个人软在宗像怀里。  
高潮过后两个人抱在一起平复呼吸，浴缸里的水还只剩下一点，两个人身上倒是还沾着不少泡沫，周防的红头发已经被水打湿了，贴在修长的脖子上也很诱人。  
环顾四周，地面全是刚刚的剧烈运动洒出去的水，还有旁边架子上放的瓶瓶罐罐也被殃及东倒西歪，沐浴露也挤出来不少，可说是一片狼藉。  
宗像扶额叹息，等会儿可是有得忙了。怀里已经疲倦了的人阖上眼昏昏欲睡，宗像无奈地给她洗干净身子擦干裹上浴巾抱回房间，在吹风机热乎乎的暖风中，周防实在是撑不住睡着了。  
宗像轻笑着在对方眉眼间落下一吻，结婚似乎也不错，尤其是娶到这样一位新娘。

fin.


End file.
